


V-Logging

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Rivalry, Social Networking, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Nico have been v-logging the season and their training, each of them battling for more followers and views.  Toto receives emails about new videos but they're not quite what he was expecting.</p><p>inspired by <a href="http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/111146566741/your-otp-are-vloggers">this</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-Logging

Toto had just pressed the power button on his laptop as his phone buzzed to that another email had dropped into his inbox. This time it was to inform him that ' _Nico Rosberg has uploaded a new video_ '. Just moment's before he'd received an email that Lewis had done the same. He rolled his eyes, wondering what the pair would be arguing about now.

It had been a fan suggestion that the boys started V-logging their training and race preparation but Lewis and Nico had taken it to the extreme. Each time he saw them, they had camcorders in their hands and were showing off over how many views their latest video had. It had become a competition now - each of them wanted the most followers, the higher viewer figures and more favourites.

Lewis had posted the first video, a quick intro followed by a tour of his house and a message at the end asking for people to tweet the hell out of it to get him viewers. His fans had responded, with thousands subscribing within the first hour and ' _#VLewis_ ' trending worldwide.

Nico had followed with a similar video, including introducing his family and pets. The message at the end of his post promised another video if he gained more views than Lewis and encouraging people to use Lewis' hashtags with links to his own video.

Lewis responded with a video of himself on the beach with Roscoe, his pet dog. The v-log was in the form of an interview, with Roscoe the star. Lewis asked questions, Roscoe mostly just stared into the camera, looking confused and licking his nose. The driver had dubbed himself a squeaky voice over the video to provide comical answers afterwards. When the video was uploaded, Lewis' follow count soared, leaving Nico trailing behind. 

The German responded with a twitter Q&A. He posted the link to his first video, prompting people to leave questions as comments and he would answer them when his view count beat Lewis' first video. The views rocketed as fans left comments and soon his view count had beaten Lewis'. He trawled through the questions to pick the best ones, ready to create his second video.

In the meantime, Lewis had produced another video. A challenge. He'd decided to set himself a task to eat as many pickled onions from a jar as he could in a minute, proving that each one had been eaten by sticking out his tongue before starting the next. He managed fifteen, before ending the video with a challenge for Nico to beat him.

Nico eventually posted his Q&A and the accepted LEwis' challenge in his second post. He'd taken 6 attempts at filming the pickled onion challenge, but was determined to beat Lewis, so he didn't post the video until he'd managed to eat sixteen onions within the minute.

By now, their follower counts were almost level, each gaining followers rapidly, sometimes moving ahead of the other, sometimes dropping behind. They were both tweeting links to their videos and begging people to subscribe on twitter. At the races, they would argue over whose videos were better and challenge each other to do something more daring than the other. 

Toto had worried that their obsession with making videos would affect their racing results, but he'd worried over nothing. Their string of one-two's in the races continued and Lewis and Nico were V-logging more and more. Lewis had even asked if he could attach a camera to the front of Nico's car so he could film himself driving from behind. Toto had refused, but Lewis had managed to get some footage from the BBC to use instead.

Toto's PC finally loaded and he clicked onto his email account. He opened the email for Lewis' latest video and selected the link. The video loaded and the familiar opening screen that Lewis had started putting at the beginning of the videos flashed up, followed by a title screen: ' _A Day in the Life of Britney_ '. 

The video started and a grinning Nico Rosberg appeared on the screen.

"Hi guys, welcome to Lewis' v-log about me, Nco Rosberg," he waved at the camera which panned down to show a bowl of muesli and banana, "Breakfast time!"

Toto laughed, wondering what Lewis was playing at as the video continued. In total the video lasted fourteen minutes and Lewis' only input was the odd question to Nico about what he was doing. At the end, Nico encouraged Lewis' viewers to watch his own new video as he thought they might like it.

Closing his browser, Toto clicked onto Nico's video and waited for it to buffer. It started with a black screen. Some white writing slowly faded in: ' _It's All Bout Lew_ '. The screen faded back to darkness before dissolving into the video, Lewis the main focus of the screen, looking slightly to the side of the camera.

Nico's voice introduced the driver.

"Hello viewers, I'd like to introduce you to Lewis Hamilton, my team mate and v-logging rival," he said, as Lewis grinned and waved, "Today I shall ask him all the questions that the sporting media probably won't."

He giggled slightly toward the end of the sentence and Lewis pulled a mock-scared face at the camera, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his lap.

"So, Lewis, What do you like most about Nico Rosberg?" he said and Toto could tell he was grinning as he asked the question.

"I have no idea who that is," Lewis replied, dead pan, "Sounds like a bit of a plum, though."

Toto chuckled to himself as he heard Nico flicking through some pieces of paper off-screen.

"Okay, how about this: Where did you lose your virginity?"

Lewis opened his mouth in shock, laughing slightly as he gaped at Nico.

"And bare in mind, I know the truth so I can tell the viewers if you're lying," Nico added.

Toto laughed. He'd heard the story before and it was a good one. Lewis told it with all the comedic value it had the first time he'd heard it. Nico continued to ask Lewis embarrassing and awkward questions for the full length of the fifteen minute video. There were already lots of comments with more questions that fans wanted asked.

Toto closed the browser, leaning back in his chair. He was glad that the fan's suggestion had worked out for the best. Not only had it given the fans insight into the drivers, but it seemed to have bought the pair back together again with lighthearted rivalry.

He picked up his mobile phone and started a text to send to both his drivers: ' _I thought you two were supposed to be v-logging rivals not the stars of each others shows?_ '.


End file.
